Many devices may include embedded network servers in various devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), network capable printers or other peripheral devices, and other devices. Such embedded network servers may be employed to provide remote access to static content stored on such devices across appropriate networks or other connections. In some situations, dynamic content may be made accessible through such devices. However, the maintenance of dynamic content can be problematic. Specifically, in order to install or remove a dynamic service from a network server, the network server is shut down and reconfigured, thereby making any static content or other services residing in the network server unavailable.